Computer-based training systems heretofore known to the art are generally considered unsatisfactory because of their inability to provide clear and animated graphics. Such inability imposes a severe limit on the teachers' freedom in presenting instructional materials to their students, and is also a major reason why many students are not motivated by computer-based training.
What is needed is an information delivery system which can provide graphics with quality good enough to facilitate clear presentation of instructional materials such as dramatized, animated pictures for captivating the attention of the students. However, it is desirable that a student can interact with the system during a training session and that the cost of such system be kept to a minimum.